marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-TRN005)
| Last = | HistoryText = Created by Richard Parker and Edward Brock Sr., the Venom Suit was intended as a symbiotic biosuit that augmented its wearer's body while making them immune to diseases like cancer. Unable to fund the project to completion, they turned to Bolivar Trask for funding. However, Trask saw the suit's incomplete state as a potential bioweapon and stole the project from them. In the midst of legal battle to reclaim their work, Richard and Edward died in a plane crash, leaving behind a sample of the Venom Suit's second stage they had created to prove their ownership. This sample was discovered by Eddie Brock, who began working under Dr. Curtis Conners to study and continue their research. When reunited with his childhood friend Peter Parker, Eddie showed him the Venom Suit, proclaiming it to be their inheritance. Furious over how his father's life's work had been stolen by a corrupt industrialist, Peter - as Spider-Man - returned to the lab to take a sample of the suit to research on his own. Peter accidentally spilled a drop of the Suit onto his hand, causing it to cover him in a black costume with white spider emblems. The Venom Suit augmented all of Peter's powers, but he quickly discovered that in its incomplete state the Venom Suit afflicted its host with ravenous hunger and uncontrollable rage. Exploiting the Suit's weakness to electricity, Peter managed to destroy it and returned to the lab to destroy the main sample. Confronted by Eddie, Peter revealed that he was Spider-Man and explained what had transpired, but once he had left Eddie revealed a second sample of the Venom Suit and deliberately exposed himself to it, transforming into a ravenous monster called Venom. Not being a compatible host, the Venom Suit began to consume Eddie from the inside-out, forcing him to satiate it by devouring other living beings. Driven by the suit's desire to be bonded to Peter, Venom hunted him down and was seemingly killed after stepping on a broken power-line. Eddie resurfaced several months later, still bonded to the Venom Suit and enslaved to its hunger. Drawn to Peter by trace remnants of the Venom Suit remaining in his bloodstream, Venom attacked Spider-Man at a museum but was captured by a mercenary hired by Trask. Blackmailed into helping Trask test the Venom Suit's capabilities, Eddie escaped through the intervention of a Latverian super-soldier sent to obtain the Venom Suit. .]] Capturing Peter Parker, Trask's head scientist Adrian Toomes injected him with a serum that activated the remnants of the Venom suit in his body, turning them into the Carnage Symbiote. Venom subdued Carnage and assimilated the altered symbiote, giving Eddie control over the Venom Suit and causing him to manifest white spider emblems on his chest and back. | Personality = The Venom Suit has a will of its own, driven by ravenous hunger. It desires to be bonded to Peter Parker, with whom it has the greatest degree of compatibility. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom Symbiote of Earth-1610. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Venom Symbiote of Earth-1610. | Equipment = | Transportation = The Venom symbiote can produce tendrils that it uses for locomotion. | Weapons = The Venom symbiote manifests claws, fanged jaws, a prehensile tongue, and pseudopodia that its host can use in combat. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Organic Webbing Category:Shapeshifters Category:Suits Category:Possession Category:Web-Slinging Category:Venom Family Category:2005 Character Debuts Category:Artificial Symbiotes